Cheats
Once you have beaten all maps with all governors on brutal difficulty you can unlock cheats, alternatively, you can buy them as an in app purchase. The cheats available include "Golden Handshake," "Iron Men," "Fake News," "Car Wash," Shock & Awe," "Home by Christmas," and "Messy Desk." Each Cheat can receive bronze, silver, and gold badges depending on what difficulty you play with them. The Cheats give you the following gameplay perks: Golden Handshake * A $1,000 dollars starting bonus: This is a Banker's dream, but don't get too excited because if you decide to spend all this money too quickly you will increase inflation to Venezuela levels (in extreme cases initiatives can reach well over hundreds of dollars). You will also be accused of wasting your budget almost instantly and will be prompted to either donate to charity (increases support), increase military budget (increases national troop strength), or do nothing, which has a chance to reduce your annual funding. All three have a high chance of significantly increasing your corruption. Iron Men * Deploy extremely powerful super soldiers on the battlefield: So basically the Tank Commander had too much free time on his hands and created the first tanks that can go on mountainous terrain and support other units, all while being less hated by local populations. Use if you like the power of Tank Commander but hate tanks. ' '''Fake News * '''Reputation will never decrease:' The Smuggler was tired of losing games because of how corrupt his government was, so he just decided to buy all the local news stations and air propaganda. Now he is free to run his Military Inc. without worrying about his image in the public eye. Note: While this cheat will stop you from losing due to running out of reputation, you can still lose if your HQ is destroyed or if the dam is destroyed (if playing on Azure Dam). Car Wash * Corruption and Inflation do not exist in this model world: '''Just like socialism in concept, your system of government runs perfectly, without your money depreciating or corrupt people trying to steal money from you. Pair with '''Golden Handshake to really make a Banker's dream world, or use the Smuggler to clean all his dirty black market money. Shock & Awe * Manually target infinite airstrikes; use with caution: 'Tank Commander saw the first airplane and now gave up his passion for tanks in exchange for airplanes. Air strikes are automatically unlocked for you (but for some reason you can still buy the option to unlock them?) and you have a new button that allows you to select a region to air strike. Air strikes antagonize local population, and have a high chance of hitting civilians which can lower your reputation. They are also known for causing hostile population to become insurgent, and can spawn insurgents prematurely if you fail to cover up an air strike before the insurgents attack. On the bright side, you can destroy any rebel base instantly, and have a slim chance of actually hitting and killing an insurgent unit. Just note that airstrikes are not effective at killing units, as the more you bomb them the deeper they will dig their trenches. Only useful when killing insurgent rebel bases. Or you can mass bomb the mountains to flatten them so that your tanks can navigate them*. ''*You cannot flatten the mountains don't even try it Tank Commander. Home by Christmas * '''Insurgents are stronger and attack sooner: Russia doesn't like you because you don't have any communist initiatives, so they are funding your enemies to overthrow you. Insurgents are much stronger and are rumored to attack at the beginning of the game. If you think Mega Brutal was casual and want a challenge, you will not survive. Messy Desk * All initiative tree paths are shuffled: If you complained about this game's RNG you haven't used this cheat yet. Fun option to use when going the same old predictable routes get boring.